Roughened Lace
by Brianna Thomas
Summary: A cast out noble woman seeks revenge against the man that murdered her mother and turned her and her sister out--her father. In her quest for justice she finds that she is not alone.
1. Beginings

A young woman screamed into the night. Her high pitched wailing took on a rhythmic quality. A sort of gut twisting melody punctuated only by the deep breaths she took to fuel her song. In any other part of Haven someone might have rushed to aid her-or at the very least noticed if she was being murdered. But this was Catchman's Row and the normal rules didn't apply here. No one reacted to her pleading cries. If it didn't touch their lively hoods then why should they bother with her after all? In fact, helping her would most likely bring one of those deuced Heralds to the area and what thief, murderer, or child trader wants that? So they ignored her pain wishing only that she would give up and die or be quiet. Silence descended and no one noticed. Well, hardly anyone.  
  
"Noooo mamma! Mamma!" a child's cry echoed through the night.  
  
"Damn stupid wench. Didn't even get my marks out of you. But what have we here? Come here my pretty. Let's see if your mamma taught you anything." His thoughts were darker than his blackened teeth and the young girl cringed under his alcohol touched breath. As he reached to rip the slight nightgown off her body the door slammed open.  
  
A short stout young woman barricaded the door. Her eyes matched the cold steel resting in her hands.  
  
"Get out before you can't" her voice was level and clear. It almost seemed as though she had asked him what time of day it was or where the pub was located.  
  
"Now, now, there's plenty here to satisfy you both," he leered as he rubbed the juncture of his thighs. As he reached for the child a small knife flew through the air pinning his hand to a beam supporting the room.  
  
"Get out before you can't. Next time I won't be so generous. I never want to see you visit Marlyne again. Do we understand each other?" She held a knife aimed somewhere in the area of his head.  
  
Like most cowards when confronted he ran leaving a trail of blood down the hall. But the woman almost heard his vengeful thoughts echo through the halls  
  
: Damn bitch, wait till she strapped to the ground with five men holding her down. Let's see how much she likes to bleed.  
  
She shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling that he hadn't actually said those words. But she trusted the sentiment behind them. They had to leave.  
  
"Lana, oh, Lana. He hurt mamma real bad" the small child shrilled as she ran towards the woman. Her oval face smudged with dirt and tears.  
  
"Damn you Marl, damn you." Lana looked with distaste and pity at the broken woman lying on the bed before comforting the tiny underfed girl in her arms. "It's alright poppet. It's all going to be alright now. I've found you both and I'm not letting either one of you from my sight until I'm sure nothing like this will ever happen again."  
  
Lana began moving like a whirlwind through the damp foul room packing what was salvageable and kicking the refuse into the corner.  
  
:They live like animals. Oh, Marl how could you have ever told me you knew how to take care of yourself? How could I have ever believed you? I knew you took what happen with father harder than me but how could you ever have let this happen. And more importantly how could I?  
  
"Lana, are we going to have to live on the street again? Are the bad men going to come back?" the child's lips trembled as she asked that question.  
  
"Oh, poppet I promise you on my mother's grave that I will take care of you both. No matter what sweetling. But right now Eirnay we have to get everything together so we can leave this place. Quickly before that bad man comes back. Then we're going to find your mamma a Healer. Hurry, child. You have to carry this bag. I'm going to carry your mamma," she said as she tossed a small makeshift bag of items at the child.  
  
"Marl, you certainly got yourself into something this time," she whispered over the woman's already bruising face. Her skin stretched tightly over her cheekbones providing little padding from the beating she had taken or space for the bruises blooming on her face.  
  
: Little sister, what has brought us to this.  
  
With a sigh, Lana lifted the woman and struggled with the child out of the room onto the street. This time she looked back.  
  
=====eight years previously===========================================  
  
"Noooo, mamma..Noooo" the child's cry echoed off the marble walls of the nursery wing. Many had often thought this part of the estate looked like a crypt instead of a nursery but Lord Tallmont had insisted it be designed in this manner. Better not to coddle the children with soft surroundings. His wife had disagreed but she had learned quickly what battles to pick in their rocky relationship. Architecture was not one of them.  
  
"Hush, Marl, hush. Mamma is still with us. Father was lying when he said that. Remember that Mamma promised that she would never leave us. Mamma wouldn't I know it."  
  
"But Mamma.died.she left..us..Lana, she left..us" the near adolescent girl's frame shook with her grief.  
  
"Dying isn't leaving. Remember what Mamma said. You get to go to the Havens when you die" her far too mature voice broke on that word. " Mamma, didn't leave us she's with us now. Looking down from the Havens now. It will be ok Marl. I promise you."  
  
The two sisters held onto one another finding comfort in the contact. But they were lost to their grief and did not notice a lithe blonde woman enter the room.  
  
"Quite, the silly sentiment you know. All this talk about the Havens. Don't you know that your mother was hardly worth the gods taking notice of. I mean really she was a very lowly noblewoman after all. As I understand it she was rather poor as well. Not to mention she was the homeliest women ever made. Pity you two take after her so well. You might have been useful. No matter, you aren't useful and your 'dear departed mother' is most certainly not in the Havens."  
  
The eldest girl flew at the woman. " How dare you say such things about my mother. How dare you, you over girdled excuse for a horse." She tried to scratch at the older woman's face but was held off easily.  
  
"You little brat. And to think I was actually considering letting you stay. Well, now that just isn't going to happen. I must go speak with your father."  
  
"What does she mean Lana? About letting us stay. Where would we go? Father wouldn't send us away! Mamma just left us he can't make us can he?" Her voice held a tremor of fear. Lord Tallmont was not known to love his daughters. They were his one great failure as a man. They proved that he couldn't have sons. Unfortunately, in the way of progeny that was all that mattered.  
  
" Marl, quickly gather as many valuable little things you can. Not things you want to keep but things we can sell and hide in our clothing. I don't think she is joking. Besides, now that Mamma is gone father will probably make up some story about how we aren't his and he was only keeping us to save face. Oh, Marl what are we going to do?"  
  
" Stop being silly Lana. Father doesn't like us but he wouldn't do that right?"  
  
"Why did he want to meet us then? I doubt it is to see how we are faring about Mamma. He had a party the night Mamma died remember. I don't think that he could care less about us."  
  
Sadly, she was right. The two girls were summoned to their father's council chamber. The cold assessing look he passed over his own children reminded Lana of the time their mother had shown them how to pick out good horseflesh. Marl clutched Lana's hand tightly when he cleared his throat.  
  
" Alicealana, do you have any reason for your inexcusable conduct towards my future bride this morning. You have dishonored yourself beyond my tolerance and dared to touch something I value and honor. Your filth required me to expect Dulcine to bath fully before entering my presence later this evening. The inconvenience is expansive. Added to your otherwise sour disposition and poor behavior I have come to a realistic and somewhat tardy solution." His voice was flat and cultured. Though his words were disapproving his tone was ice. The two girls stood frozen in time.  
  
" You and the other creature that have resided under the sanctity of my name will no longer remain within these grounds. I will have the groomsmen escort you out. Please make no fuse else they will be instructed to beat you. Good day, you have required all together too much of my time. Your line has certainly taken far too much trouble to ride from my house."  
  
"Noooo father. You can't mean this!" Marlyne screeched as their father stood to leave the room. He raised an eyebrow at her importance but had no need to answer her.  
  
" No Marl, Lord Tallmont does indeed mean this. Have no fear your lordship we will make our way. But please sir, recall that 'our line' does not give up very easily." Her once grey eyes became steel.  
  
:Impertinent chit, I imagine your corpses will be found littered in the street with the morning refuse. You'll save me the trouble of having to kill you myself. Haven's knows you'd probably take as long to poison as that bitch that whelped you.  
  
The door closed behind him. Lana went cold in every part of her body. She did not hear Marlyne crying in a lump on the floor. She did not hear a servant come into the room. Her heartbeat pounded in her head. She did not question the fact that those words were not spoken. She knew they were his. Her heart encased itself in a ridge of iron. Each beat pounding in her head cried " justice!".  
  
"Oh, Lana we are lost!" Marl may have been lost but she had finally found herself.  
  
"Marl, it will be ok. I promise you that. We're going to find you a temple to serve at till I can come back for you. We will be ok"  
  
"But Lana! I don't want to go to some temple. That's for the poor people. I don't want to stay there! I'm not going to. If you make me I'm going to go out and find Mamma's people. I'm not going to a temple" she whined piteously.  
  
"You have little choice Marl. You are going to go to a temple and stay there. Not to mention behave yourself while I'm gone."  
  
"Why are you leaving me! Why don't you have to stay at the temple?"  
  
"Because Marl, you wouldn't want to do what I'm going to. What I have to. Trust me, little sister I don't want this for you."  
  
They were tossed out of the estates' grounds fifteen minutes later. Lana did not look back. 


	2. A Family Affair

Lana ran a cool cloth across the battered face of her sister. The discoloration that had touched her face earlier was nothing compared to the blackened skin that now stretched across most of her body.  
  
: I should have killed him.  
  
The thought echoed through her mind as Marlyne's eyes opened painfully slow.  
  
Her green eyes blinked in confusion under the steel gaze of her sister.  
  
"Lana? What are you doing here? What happened? Gods! Eirnay? Where is she? Is she alright? What have you done with her?" Whatever else Marlyne had happened in her life she was a dedicated mother.  
  
"She's fine. She's playing in the hall. Haven's sake. You sound like I was the one who put her in that situation. Marl, how could you? I thought you were finally happy with Jerome's people. Why did you leave them? Why did you put yourself and Eirnay through that hell?"  
  
Marlyne turned her head from her sister. "Jerome's family was kind but they always wanted more of me than I could give. They even expected me and Eirnay to help in the fieldwork. I guess I just thought that we shouldn't have had to do that. Then, when I ran out of money..I couldn't go back Lana. I couldn't. If you hadn't left me at that damn temple then I wouldn't have met Jerome and I could have been with you the whole time. Instead, look what happened. I told you I didn't want to be there. I told you," she ended her tirade on a sob.  
  
Lana stiffened her steel eyes taking on an even colder hue.  
  
"Oh, I see this is all my fault Marl. I after all forced you to offer yourself to one of the temple priests who just happened to have been a farmer before he came to the temple. I after all made you marry him when you found you we pregnant. And of course, when he died and you no longer thought you could stand living at the temple-where you 'had been so happy' as you once told me---made you go and live with his kin. Then when they asked you to help with their livelihood as they would have done to any of their daughters I forced you to leave. Not to mention the fact that I filled your fool head with so much pride that I forbade you to return to them and instead become a whore in the worst part of the profession. You're right Marl, I'm completely at fault."  
  
"You just can't understand. You have no idea what it was like." She moaned pulling her coverings tight around her neck.  
  
"Then tell me little sister. Tell me how hard it has been on you. Because I really don't think you even get how good you could have had it. That temple was one of the few in our area that gave its members full, happy and normal lives. You could have stayed there and had a purpose. Not to mention a home and food for you and the little one. That's what bother's me the most about all of this: you never even gave one thought to Eirnay. How could you be so selfish?" Her voice rose in volume the words becoming heated and edged toward the end.  
  
Marlyne's voice shrieked in protest at that remark. " You of all people have no right to say that I was only thinking of myself. Look at you. This place seems to be nice. How could you afford it if you hadn't gone out and made your way in this world? You never gave me the option. No, you just stuck me in a temple and expected that I would be happy when you went off to have your adventures."  
  
Lana's voice calmed becoming clear and cool. "Adventure. So that's what you think I've been doing all these years. I suppose one could view in that light-if you were an over romantic bard. No little sister, I haven't been having an adventure. I've been trying to become strong enough to pay our father back for what he has done. For what he continues to do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mother, didn't die naturally. Lord Tallmont had her poisoned. We were in fact lucky to just be thrown out. Many others haven't been so fortunate. Eight years ago I apprenticed myself to a group of thieves. I hated it but I needed the skills that they could provide. I needed to be able to move in the darkest parts of Haven not afraid of the 'bad' people because I was one of them. For three years, I stool anything and everything I was told to by the gang leader. For three years, I woke up each day wanting to vomit and hating myself for it. Then things got worse."  
  
Marlyne's green eyes bored into her sister's face. As if somehow searching for understanding.  
  
Her voice wavered becoming deeper as if trapped in some hidden memory. "I realized that I could never seek just against Lord Tallmont as a thief. That I could never steal enough from him to repay Mother. So I became something more and less than a thief. I became a murderer. At first I had little choice in the training I received. Each face, each victim are forever etched upon my soul. I killed many. My only consolation is that those who tasted my blades deserved to die those who did not I warned away. Five years, little sister, of killing do you know what that does to you? "  
  
She paused waiting for a response. None came.  
  
"It eats the very marrow away from your heart. It turns every part of you black and whatever you believe to be still innocent in your soul it taints and corrupts. You become nothing but an extension of your weapon. You loose yourself. That is what I have been doing over the past eight years while you stayed in your temple and married your man. I have dedicated my life and given up my soul to find justice."  
  
"Give it up then if it takes so much from you. Mamma wouldn't have wanted this for either or us. I know she wouldn't have wanted you to be a killer or me a .whore." Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh, Lana it was so awful. I can't do this anymore. It was so awful. I hurt so bad Lana. Make it all go away. I want it all to stop," her words were muffled in the blanket she had smashed against her face. Hiding herself from the world seemed the only safety.  
  
"Lana you have to give it up too. We can find a place. You must have money. We can start over. We can be free."  
  
The hope in her voice made Lana hesitate for a moment before answering. "Little sister, I can't. I'm going to make sure that you and Eirnay are alright though but I can't quit. This isn't just about Mamma anymore. Lord Tallmont is a very evil man. Someone needs to stop him."  
  
"Than let the Heralds do it. That's their job. What makes you think that you can stop him better?"  
  
"The Heralds are fighting a war. What goes on in Valdemar is secondary as long as it doesn't affect their bloody politics. I doubt they even know that our father is what he is. I cannot let their neglectful ignorance prevent him from seeing justice."  
  
"But why Lana. Why?"  
  
"Because of littles like Eirnay. Because of the children we once were. Because of Mamma. Because he needs to suffer for the things he has done. He is part of a child labor selling group. Some of the little girls Eirnay's age are sold to brothels. I can't sit back and let him continue. Marl, this is what I have given up my soul for. I can't turn away."  
  
"But what about us Lana? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Don't worry little sister. I'll provide you with the ability to take care of yourself. But you have to be willing to take it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This inn is also a tavern. Molly, the owner, owes me a favor. If you want you and Eirnay can stay here. You will have to work. But it is better than being beaten to a bruised pulp. Or I can take you back to Jerome's kin. Your choice, your future."  
  
"I can't go back to them Lana. I.just can't.Is Molly, a kind woman? Can we have a room? Is it safe?"  
  
"This is one of the better establishments and is a good job. She has a loud voice and a soft heart. Molly will most likely let you keep this room itself. The neighborhood is clean and the Heralds themselves have visited The Dove's Crossing a time or two. That's about as safe as you can get."  
  
"I'd like it then. Thank you Lana. I'm sorry.I don't know."  
  
"Don't say anything. The past is gone little sister. All of it. We just have to pick up from here. I won't be back until this is over. It is going to become too dangerous. Take care of yourself and the little one. I've arranged for the Healer to send over some poultices for your face."  
  
Lana reached for the door handle.  
  
"You didn't loose your soul you know Lana. Or anything else. I love you, and be safe."  
  
A shudder went through Lana's compact frame before she exited the room without a word.  
  
Marlyne sat in the center of the bed lost in thought. Much was different than she had thought it to be. Very different. It took her several candle marks to adjust before she stretched her abused muscles, dressed, and headed out of the room.  
  
Eirnay sat outside the doorway playing with a small doll-a gift of Lana's no doubt.  
  
: Sister, you are not as dark as you seem to think.  
  
"Poppet, I want you to stay here and play till I get back," her eye's widened in shock as the child threw herself around he waist.  
  
"Mamma don't go! Don't leave me please!"  
  
"No sweetling, I'm just going downstairs to see if Mistress Molly could use my help for the evening meal. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
That seemed to pacify the little girl enough so that she went back to her doll.  
  
: I guess you weren't the only one who was wrong about themselves though.  
  
She straightened her shoulders. There was much work to be done but it was a start. 


	3. Ill Met By Moonlight

The sun was beginning its descent in the western sky. Lana had rushed quickly through the area of the city where the Dove's Crossing was located. It was in far too good of a neighborhood for her to be seen in during any part of the day. Had it been the middle of the night she could have taken her time because any who saw her knowing what she was would have assumed she was on an assignment. As it was she took care not to be seen, too much was at stake. Lana had finally found a way to begin implementing her final strike against Lord Tallmont.  
  
It had taken her eight years of struggle to build enough contacts in the underworld to gain the information that she currently had. There was to be several shipments of young children over the next two fortnights. She had already missed two of the five in dealing with Marlyne. That had been unexpected.  
  
Lana had gone to Jerome's family holdings only to say her goodbyes. The road ahead of her was becoming increasingly dangerous and she did not truly believe that she would be alive at the end of it. She had tried to make peace with her sister over the past eight years but at only ended up exasperated with Marlyne's growing childishness. Lana had wanted one final try. Luckily for both of them she had tracked her down.  
  
As Lana reached the outskirts of Rior's Holding, an area of Haven known only for being more dangerous than any other, she slowed her pace. The sun dipped deep into the sky and the already shadowed area descended into gloom. For once she was grateful for the darkness. Tonight she would finally begin her trek towards justice.  
  
Sleekly she moved through the refuse on the streets. She rounded several corners before coming to a yellow painted door.  
  
: This is finally it.  
  
The thought ran through her mind like a lively tune on a gather day as she knocked four times on the door.  
  
A toothless old man with a rough patch covering his right eye opened the door a crack.  
  
"Ah, Night ye be late for this," his speech was slurred from too much drink. Or at least that was the appearance he gave. Lana had learned long ago never to trust appearances. He hobbled to the center of the room instructing her with a careless flick of his wrist to follow. The stench of the room was overwhelming.  
  
"I know. I trust that my timing isn't an issue." She dropped a sack of coins on the table next to his half eaten rancid meal.  
  
His left eye grew very round as he picked up the sack. The patch covering his right was flipped to the top of his head as he opened it revealing the shiny gold color within. Stuffing a slice of the slightly green meat into his mouth he muttered, "For you Night never. I wouldn't want to be too hard on the prize of the Seven Alleys." His face broke into a toothless grin.  
  
"I did not come to discuss the past. Do you have the information for me or not?" Her voice was calm but the underlying steel directed in her tone caused the man to step back several paces from her. His grin disappeared.  
  
Reaching into the folds of his tunic he pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, all the information ye be needing is thare. They be moving tha cargo tonight. Ye din't have much time if ye want to see them in action. They be working somewhare near the turning hours."  
  
She took the worn piece of paper from his hands and started to move out of the foul smelling room. As Lana's hand reached the door she turned.  
  
"I trust you realize that if anything involved in this information is incorrect or if anyone knows that I am the one paying you for this information you will not like the results. Since you conveniently have that eye patch already I just might make it a permanent and necessary item."  
  
Before he could respond she left.  
  
The piece of paper that she clutched in her hands was her first ability to stop her father. She was finally strong enough. All she had to do was get there in time.  
  
The children were being shipped in an area not far from Rior's Holding. Not surprisingly really given that the tenants in these areas usually didn't care what happened as long as they got a coin or two to buy their silence. Her short quick stride carried her to the area in the span of half a candle mark.  
  
The building the children were held was old. There were plenty of foot and hand holdings for her to lift herself into the upper floor. Though she heard the voices haggling over price below her she waited.  
  
:If the gods are kind I will kill him tonight. Then I will gut everything he has built in his wretched lifetime so that none of his evil remains to pollute the air.  
  
She crouched knives in hand waiting for the moment she could spring. As time passed the truth finally became evident. He was not going to be there tonight.  
  
"Damn" the word came out clipped.  
  
Though she had not expected Lord Tallmont to be there in the dark hovel there had been the hope that she could end her quest this night. Grimacing at her own wistfulness she stood readying herself to ride Haven of at least some of its scum.  
  
"I told you the little one with the curly hair is only going to be sold for fifty coins. It ain't going down." A burly man's voice rose through the night.  
  
"I won't go no more than thirty." Another insisted.  
  
" Me boss. AHhhhh" Lana's knife pierced his leg. Another pinned his compatriot to the wall by his hand.  
  
Before the she could disarm the remaining three men in the room one of them rushed toward her. Bracing herself to kill him she raised one knife to throw towards his heart.  
  
As she extended her arm to toss the sliver of steel a brilliantly white horse broke through the room.  
  
:Stop! He's bloody well on your side.  
  
The enraged female voice could only belong to the beautiful creature standing before her.  
  
With a sigh Lana mutter, "My apologies Lady Companion."  
  
The young man reached her side. Though his outfit was far from the white shoot me suits characteristic of them he was unquestionably one of the Heralds. Turning to him she said, "Shall we finish this little dance my lord?"  
  
The man gave her a startled grin. " Ladies first."  
  
Two knives flashed through the air pinning one of the remaining men to the floor. "A pity then because I'm no lady" Lana whispered as her steel hit their marks.  
  
The other villain, a scruffy boy just out of childhood turned and started to flee. The Herald started after him before Lana called out.  
  
"It isn't worth it. Let him be."  
  
"He might know something," the Herald said but started walking towards her instead of chasing the lad.  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"How do you know? And for that matter what are you doing here?" His voice took on an accusing tone.  
  
: Havens! This white puppy hasn't got toad's teeth for brains if he thinks I had anything to do with this. Lana thought irritably.  
  
"Seeing how you Heralds are often too concerned with protecting your high and mighty outside the kingdom someone has to seek justice within it." Though she knew she should flee Lana was angry. No one had been willing to help her when she needed it. How was she to know that these Heralds might be slightly aware of Lord Tallmont's activities now. They hadn't when she had needed them. She hadn't even been able to find a Herald to listen to her tale. How dare this white puppy think he knew it all.  
  
"What do you know of justice. Isn't this just vigilantism? And what in Haven's name do you mean by that," he huffed.  
  
His companion whickered as if in warning. Unfortunately, he didn't heed.  
  
" What do you know about this. Who are you? What are you doing here?" His questions came out in rapid fire without even stopping for breath.  
  
"I know more about this than you will ever be cursed to know. I am nothing forget that you saw me Herald. I mean you no harm only scum like these," she kicked one of the unconscious men's forms. " I am seeking justice. That's all I want."  
  
As she spoke something shifted in the amber depths of the Heralds eyes. Not pain really but understanding. Maybe something more.  
  
"Then you should bring whatever you know to the Heralds. We can deal with this. We're better able to. You .."  
  
"You know nothing!" Lana screamed and rushed out of the building confident that the Heralds would at the least free those children. Though she hadn't cried in years she felt the salt sting of tears cloak her eyes as she rushed blindly through the streets. Tonight hadn't been a failure but it was by no means the victory she had thought it would be.  
  
In the run down building a young man stared after her into the darkness.  
  
:We'll Tristan that little display certainly was tactful. Rather amazing young woman don't you think too bad she didn't give us anything though I can't really blame her.  
  
There was an odd tone of knowing in the mare's voice that usually only crept up when she knew some rather juicy bit of gossip.  
  
" You don't have to tell me Lyra, I know I messed up." He took a long look around the room. " At least these children will have a better chance than that woman. And the scum will get their justice."  
  
:Somehow I don't think that this was the justice she was seeking.  
  
"I have to agree with you but what makes you think that?"  
  
:Woman's intuition?  
  
The pair stared into the night together. One of them a tad more concerned than he should have been. 


	4. Dawn Breaking

AN: Sorry I've not posted in an unforgivable amount of time. Hopefully, the story will flow a bit faster no that my life is no longer in transition. Flames are expected and accepted as due.  
  
After hours of blindly ambling Lana reached the small room in Rior's Holding that she rented as her own. It was a Spartan space with nothing personal or valuable to liven up the dismal brown of the room. It had to be. Anything that she might have left here was subject to theft. It was only by the nature of her reputation that she was able to come back to the small bed centered in the room.  
  
Her breathing was shallow and rapid, an after effect of too many emotions rather than her frantic run throughout the city. That she had come so close only to fail left a bitter mark near what she had once deemed a heart. But she was used to that disappointment. The burning desire to find Lord Tallmont and destroy him fuelled her life. Coming so close only fanned the flames. Failing normally left her feeling rejustified in her quest.  
  
This night however was not normal. Lana felt as though her very soul was bruised, battered, and bloodied.  
  
: What have I become.  
  
The thought echoed through her mind with no mercy. She had seen the look in that Herald's eyes when he suspected her of taking part in the child- slavery ring. In many ways it was deserved, though not for what he suspected.  
  
Lana had had looks of fear and hate directed at her before. She had even had the icy hot stare of disgust centered on her from her own father. But she had never felt them.  
  
When the Herald puppy looked at her as if she was cut of the same scum as those she had given up her life to fight against it had been different. She had felt his look as if it had been her own. All of the things she had done over the years to survive and ultimately become powerful enough to ruin Lord Tallmont flashed hauntingly through her mind. Though she didn't doubt her cause was just, now she wondered if the path she was taking to get to it was worth it.  
  
As the sun reluctantly glanced into her small surroundings Lana curled herself into a tight ball. She rested her head upon her knees as she cried herself to sleep. Tears for the young girl she had lost so long ago without ever questioning why.  
  
: The sun rises early this time of year. It always makes me feel as though the nights aren't long enough for anyone to get a decent night's rest. And it makes it deuced difficult to get back to the Collegium without feeling as though we're on parade.  
  
This morning Tristan's mindvoice sounded far more disagreeable than usual. Lyra was used to the sour tone of his morning tirades but this was one she would not accept.  
  
Her mind voiced dripped with unrepentant sarcasm. : Perhaps if you had not gone against Alberich's suggestion for this particular evening you would not currently be riding through the streets of Haven having to put on your 'polite I'm a Herald of Valdemar how can I help you' façade.  
  
: I wonder how I was supposed to follow Alberich's suggestion for this evening since his plans didn't include a vigilante young woman with an aim in street knives that would put Skiff to shame.  
  
: I believe the words 'do not directly introduce yourself to the scum' might have applied. Something I might add you disregarded three weeks ago.  
  
Tristan's normal crowd face slipped slightly. He was used to prolonged courtly discussions with brainless lordlings, who questioned whether or not the sky actually had to be blue, without breaking form. But this morning he was already in a foul mood.  
  
: Yes, and three weeks ago my Companion was with me in that particular endeavor completely. I don't see how last night in any way changed that. Other than there seems to be a new complication to the plot.  
  
There was a hesitant pause in Tristan's mindvoice. Lyra felt him shield away from her slightly.  
  
: What do you think that she has to do with all of this?  
  
: I don't know. She was shielded tighter than an empath in a battlefield after I came into the picture. Those shields slipped only slightly and not enough for me to clearly get anything out of her. But I know this, she is connected to this. How exactly, I don't know.  
  
There was something in Lyra's mindvoice, which made Tristan's normally impeccable posture in the saddle disappear. His face took on the look of a disappointed five year old as he slouched forward.  
  
: Do you think that she's part of a rival circle?  
  
Before he could clearly send another word Lyra blasted him with a wave of disapproval.  
  
: I would have thought you were smarter than that Tristan! You're an empath for Haven's sake! How could you not feel the desperation in her voice when she gave you that dressing down?  
  
The rode on in silence for a few winding streets before Tristan tentatively responded.  
  
: Lyra, I couldn't get a clear read on her emotions.  
  
: What do you mean? You're gift of empathy is one of the strongest? How could her shields be so strong to block you?  
  
: That's what worries me. I wasn't blocked. It was as if I was looking into a mirror and saw my own emotions, but they were jubbled with another image. Do you think there's something wrong with my gift? I haven't had trouble since my years in the Grays, but maybe this assignment has messed it up?  
  
: I don't know what to tell you Tristan. I have a theory, but I'm not sure. All I can say is that we need to find that girl and see what she knows. And this time try not to scare her off with your holier than thou act.  
  
Tristan was bothered. Not by Lyra's none to subtle disapproval of the way he'd handled things. But she was worried and wouldn't tell him what exactly the problem she foresaw was.  
  
: You need to report to Alberich on this one. I think it is about time we let our Weaponmaster know what we've been up to. I think we've finally gotten ourselves over our heads.  
  
: Lyra? What does this one girl have to do with me telling Alberich? Tristan's voice was panicked. Even after Alberich had singled him out to aid him in his nightly work in Haven, Tristan had not been comfortable with the man. In his Grays, Tristan had hero-worshipped him a bit and Alberich only intimidated him more as he grew aware of how gifted the man was.  
  
: The fact that you haven't yet realized that you no longer can complete this assignment because you've revealed who you are to the slavers makes me wonder.  
  
Lyra paused unsure of how to continue.  
  
:I think we should give up this work. Maybe we aren't cut out for it Tristan.  
  
: Lyra! I know that we've ....alright I've been rather rash lately. I don't know why. I'm sorry its just that I keep feeling that there is something to do with this assignment that I have to be a part of. Its as if ...well its as if it was meant to be. That's why I've gotten far more involved with it than Alberich wanted. I just had to.  
  
: Tristan that bothers me more than I want to admit. 


	5. A fall from grace

AN: yes, I still exist and forgive me for the momentous amount of time between postings. Hopefully, new endeavors will be more up to snuff for some of my deserved critics. And If anatomy doesn't beat the snot out of me during the next few weeks maybe I can post on a slightly more regular basis

No matter how much Tristan wanted to make it to his quarters for a few hours of blessed sleep and put off informing Alberich of both the girl and his own disregard of orders, it was not to be. As Tristan opened the door to his private quarters, he was immediately confronted with what he dreaded more than early mornings: Alberich.

"Kantor, interesting tales does tell. Think, I do, that you something must say," the older man's legendary granite face was in place. Tristan could read nothing in his eyes, but nothing could disguise the small ember of anger that radiated off of Alberich.

: Lyra, remind me to put a bridle and bit on your gossiping horsy mouth. Couldn't you have waited until I had gotten at least _a candle mark_ of sleep?

: Sorry, chosen you can't lay this one at my door. I was going to guilt you into the truth later, _after_ you got your blessed candle mark of sleep and were far more agreeable. No, Alberich doesn't know about last night from me.

"Well, you might put it that way," Tristan paused not quite certain on how to begin what he knew was a larger tale than what Alberich was expecting.

: Kantor's being mum dear, but I don't think you should sugar coat it. Kantor definitely isn't happy.

That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear. Tristan fidgeted with his dirty clothing and the moment of silence stretched on.

"Beginnings are places good to start. As when you, to slavers, introduced yourself as one of them. As when you, not your duty did. Think, I do, you have much to say" Alberich stood up from the small wooden chair he had been sitting at.

"You not were chosen for this mission to foolish be. Much is at stake, we must try to these evil men bring down. Think, I do, that you do understand not the cost of failure. You were supposed to trail these men and find the head trader, not play a different part. At very least, talk to me, you should have done. Brave you are, but stupid. Now, tell me what actions you have made beyond that I know you act as one of them," he crossed his arms and glared expectantly at Tristan.

: Lyra, I think maybe we shouldn't have taken the Haven's into our own hands.

: Tristan, sorry love, but I'm getting my own scolding now by both Kantor and Rolan. Maybe you could handle your own by yourself for a little bit?

"Well, it started about three weeks ago when one of the men I suspected began talking to me at a pub in Catchman's Row and offered me a few weeks work. It was mostly looking at buildings and doing errands with his money until he began to trust me. Last night he offered me the chance to help him move some cargo. I never thought that he would bring me into the circle that quickly but….

(a few candle marks pass)

By the time that Tristan had finished his tale Alberich looked more like a granite stature than a living being.

"When, it was, were you going to tell me of these matters? True, gone have I been at the borders, but news should have been given, Far mind speaker that you are. Foolish you have been, and now these men of Herald's interest know. Lucky, are you, that disguise was worn for your face, but white horses not so easily are forgotten."

Tristan's breath constricted hopefully.

"Does that mean you'll let me continue working in this?"

"This, I did not say," Alberich paused, "but yes, if wisdom you have gained in this you may. You must to me come every night or message to me send. Now, though I have for you, a new mission. This woman, if you again see her, find her reason. Good it is not for one as her to fight alone. Justice often then is not truly served and information we will not gain. But do not make this mistake again. You, too new, at this game are, though now are our best suited player".

"Thank you, Alberich for letting me continue to be a part of this. After these past weeks I feel like I must be part of it".

"This I also know, and true it is. Though the how I am not sure. But foolishness again will remove you from it. Now go, Kantor, to me, says Lyra is too done with her reproaching. Perhaps the two of you together should repair?"

Tristan's amber eyes lit up, glad that Alberich was finally done with him.

: Lyra, how about we go out to that shaded tree at the end of Companion's Field to escape any more questions and get a blessed moment of rest before any more instruction goes on.

: Chosen, thank the gods you're finally speaking good sense.

( Rior's Holding)

Lana dragged herself out of the small bed that she had huddled in for the better part of the day. Sleep had not come easy. Her body felt sore and tense in a way that never comes from physical endeavors. Though Lana often doubted whether or not she had a heart or a soul, this morning she was forced to admit to at least a minor portion of both: for she was soul weary and heart sick. The question that had presented itself the night before had not been answered.

Lana did not yet know what she had become. Nor was she ready to face the demons of her life.

Sitting on the hay filled bed she turned to the small stream of sunlight coming in through the single window of the room. It was almost sunset and time enough for her self pitying to be through. It was time enough for a recalculation of her plans to take shape.

Last night she had made an error. Not a fatal one, thank the Haven's, but she should not have interfered. Lana knew, she should have let the transaction take place as planned, or not as planned given the presence of the white puppy. But she couldn't allow any child be forced into Tallmont's concocted hell in her presence. She had to accept that that part of her humanity was not yet gone. It was not an easy acceptance as it made destroying her father slightly more difficult.

Waiting for Lord Tallmont to be present at a transaction would never work, she would stop each one she was at, and thus ensuring the coward would never be present. Instead, she would have to offer herself to him. Or rather she would offer the protection of the Night against the Heralds.

Yes, it would taint her by having to associate with the man, but ultimately it was a sounder plan. One, in retrospect she should have come up with as soon as the Night's fame ran through the shadier parts of Valdemar. But at that time, Lana still believed in a chance for her own redemption and wasn't as willing to truly contemplate her own death for the hope of justice.

Now, however, she had seen an image of what she really was reflected in the eyes of that Herald. There wasn't hope of a far off redemption for her. All she could do was finish her quest for justice and end Lord Tallmont's child slaver circle. Hopefully, that would be enough for the Shadow lover to treat her more kindly than she deserved. As the last rays of the sun cascaded across her small room she allowed herself to surrender hopes, dreams, and longings that had been held within tight corner of her mind that she allowed to be merely Alicealana, daughter of Narina, sister to Marlyne. In that moment of hopelessness she allowed the shields of her troubled lifetime to slip for just a single moment.

In companions field, one resting soul felt the anguish of a time hardened spirit and the pull that he had waited his whole lifetime to feel but not truly expected.


	6. Waiting Game

AN: This chapter is brought to you by a specific hatred of the hypothalamus regulated endocrine system and the desire to put off learning the structure of aldosterone for one more hour. Some authors have muses, I have biochemistry.

As usual : indicates thoughts or mind speech, depending on the situation

Tessabe: I do plan on reworking the spelling on the first four chapters during or after holiday break. Right now, however, that's not especially high on my to-do list. I hope that you can forgive the delay as well as my past problems with trusting Microsoft word spell-check implicitly or ignoring it.

As for everyone else, I hope you enjoy the story and how its unfolding. I'm like most mini-authors in that I love flames and praise (praises generally more than flames). Also, if you've a suggestion on the characters/future plot (what feels right, real, and/or phony) I'm open to hearing about it.

And now on to the show ;)

(Rior's Holding)

It did not take much time for Lana to begin putting the pieces of her new plan together. Though the white puppy's presence the evening before had seemed like a curse, it now appeared to be something of a godsend. It was her central bid into infiltrating Lord Tallmont's organization. The irony of it was not lost on Lana.

: Gods, if that toad's teeth for brains white puppy only knew the opportunity he's given me, it would whip the conceited holier than thou alabaster grin off his face.

She allowed herself a moment's glee before entering a tailor's shop in Catchman's Row. The establishment catered to both the honest and dishonest members of the lower social classes. It was both what it appeared to be and what it did not.

"Can I be helping you Ma'm?" a young girl not more than twelve greeted her, "We have just got in some very nice linens that ain't too pricey but be looking like it". Lana had never seen this child before, but that was to be expected. Jake didn't usually serve the honest customers; it was a waste of his more interesting talents.

"Get Jake for me, and be quick about it or you will annoy me. You don't want to annoy me," Lana's voice was a dead monotone as she sat down in the only chair of the room. It did no good for Night's reputation to be pleasant in anyway. And her abruptness usually got her what she wanted in places like this.

The girl didn't wait to respond. Instead she fled beyond a blue curtain to the back room of the shop. Lana listened as she heard muffled voices beyond the curtain. Within moments a grey haired giant appeared from the cloth barrier.

The relatively handsome face was twisted into a frown of annoyance, but as his charcoal eyes took in the short stocky woman seated, he smiled. "Well, Night it's been many a moon since I saw you in hear last" he paused as if unsure to go on "I be hoping you remember that this is a place of the up and up business world".

"Jake, I remember you're little idiosyncrasies. Have no fear that I'm prepared to purchase an overpriced poorly made garment for what I want. I am hoping you remember what it is that I am and my own little idiosyncrasies. We wouldn't want the people of Catchman's Row to be deprived of their number one tailor and informer, now would we?"

"Now, Night I wouldn't be forgetting my favorite gal. Why don't we gets to the back shop room as to have a little privacy? I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone seeing you in your nether-clothes," he gestured her to the room beyond the curtain.

"Nor, would we want your dirty bits of laundry seen for any of your more daylight oriented customers, Jake," Lana let a little of the annoyance she felt at his usual banter slip into her voice. Despite the fact that this man dealt with circles far dirty than one might imagine, he had a unique ability to tease and charm everyone. It undoubtedly, came in handy with his more legal activities. And though she would never trust Jake, Lana generally enjoyed the times she had to make use of his less legal ones, if only for his humor.

They both stepped beyond the curtain. The young girl took one look at Lana and fled to the front rooms before either of them could say a word.

"Flighty young thing, but I' pose it saves me the trouble of scaring her mindless too," Jake muttered as he opened a panel behind a pile of pined garments. He gestured into the hidden room "After you, Night. I trust that this is private enough for the both of us."

"As usual Jake, it is merely adequate. Now enough of this pretense and pageantry," her voice was clipped.

"I can give you information on any of the docks right now. If you be needing information amongst the higher ups; you know the cost and the time frame. I'm not set to get amongst them for at least another fortnight or so. " Jake in his dealings with information charged nobles, and richer men, a small fortune to get access to, as they put it, 'dirty information'. Or in exchange for his exorbitant fee, he got information of some of their 'business' dealings and a lesser fee, on his word that it would not be detrimental to their own interests. Surprisingly, Jake was usually good on his word. In his business, it paid to be.

"Actually, I've news for a certain patron of yours. Let's just say that certain white mice are trying to get at his coffers of young grain" Lana let the statement drag.

Jake had been the informer for Lord Tallmont for over six years. That fact alone assured Lana of Jake understanding her innuendo. Added to that was Jake's relentless information network throughout Haven. If it was illegal, legal, or somewhere in between and there was coin to be made from it, Jake knew about it. Undoubtedly, he had already heard of a Companion interrupting a child sale. And if not, he would before the next few days were up.

"Night, I be surprised at you. You've never been one to give me the information before? Why now?" Jake sounded suspicious. In truth, he was right to be. No one gave up free information for nothing if it was real information.

"Don't act too surprised. This will benefit me as much as you if it is given to the right person. Let's just say that I'm tired of working haphazardly across the entire realm of Valdemar, and would like a steady stream of income for a working holiday of sorts. I'm used to avoiding white mice or exterminating them. If a certain landowner happens to have a potential infestation of the pests, who better than myself to be called on to protect his harvesting operations?"

The calculating glow of an easy payment grew in Jake's charcoal eyes.

: Thank the gods, she's come to me with this. If she be talking about Tallmont my purse strings will be pulled to busting for the next year.

"Maybe I know a landowner with a white mice problem, maybe I don't. How am I to be knowing who to tell this to? And if I do know, what is it you want from me?"

"Why Jake, I'm surprised at you. The only thing I want is you to relay the message that the Night has always been a little fatal to creatures, like white mice, that can't hide themselves very well. As for knowing who the landowner is, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to find his identity. Call it a challenge if you like. If I don't hear from either you or one of this landowner's men in a fortnight perhaps I should just take my offer somewhere else. And believe me that will not make me very pleased. It is a bother to no longer need the services of an old friend. It always makes me a tad emotional to do away with them," Lana let the silence grow, "Do we understand each other?"

Jake nodded silently.

"Good, I expect my contact within a week. I'm sure you know how to get in touch with me." With that Lana walked out of the private room, leaving Jake to figure out how he was going to contact Tallmont before their next assigned meeting. When Lana came to the front room she took in the sight of the small girl trying to become invisible behind the desk and shook her head. It had been a long time since she had been as innocent as that girl or as afraid of monsters in people's clothing. Pulling her cloak around her shoulders Lana walked out of the shop and into the streets. Now all she had to do was wait for the next play in her game. Luckily, she was very good at waiting.


	7. Pastimes

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this little studying distraction of mine. Given how much I'm loathing hormone action and regulation you might be treated to a more regular posting schedule (As in not once every 4 months)

wizard116: thanks for sticking with me over the many monthed hiatus, hope you enjoy the next few chapters.

Tessabe: I'm not sure yet if Lana _is_ going to be chosen. She has a few choices of her own yet that may get in the way of one of those: _I choose you _moments. Thanks, for the advice on computer woes.

The noise was unbearable. One single wrong move had cost him his sanity. Was it truly Tristan's fault that he hadn't gotten a decent candle mark's worth of sleep since his ill fated nap in Companion's field? Was it his fault he had fallen asleep during a group strategy activity? Hardly, at least to Tristan's mind.

The fact that he had woken up to twenty pairs of eyes surrounding him like a caged animal on display had not made matters better.

However, the last straw was Tristan's none too graceful screech on awaking. He didn't care how important it was to maintain a relatively sane front around the monsters. He didn't care how much money certain students were pumping into the Collegium, or that one day the grey clad ones might save Valdemar. He wanted to scream. Whatever deity had decided to give Tristan enough patience to handle his oftentimes unruly Strategy and Stealth class, had just decided to withdrawn patronage.

"Did any of you happen to finish the deuced exercise before staring at me like a Hawkbrother just out of the Vale?" His battle to maintain some semblance of control was won in his tone of voice, but his beat red face and bulging eyes betrayed a different story to his very wise class.

When no one dared to speak up Tristan's face grew slightly purple. "Perhaps, you should finish the exercise. You might find it handy for the quiz we're having tomorrow."

: Darling, perhaps you might want to consider not having an aplitic fit in the middle of class. Remember, whatever quiz you give them, you just have to grade.

: True, but that's only if I give a quiz. Not if I give the threat of a quiz. Lyra, why is it exactly that I'm playing with the kiddies again?

: Because dear, this way you get to stay in Haven and play spy. The only price you have to pay is actually being a functional member of society during the daylight hours. And yes, I know that daylight doesn't constitute anything before noon.

: Then what in the Star eye's name am I doing teaching the first hour class?

: Someone higher up, has a sense of humor? And recalls just how very _many _classes you missed during your Grays.

: Sometimes, horse you're more trouble than you're worth.

Tristan felt Lyra's muffled amusement radiate down their very close bond

: Always, chosen you're more trouble than you're worth.

Sometimes, it really wasn't worth being connected to a talking horse especially, when she usually got the last word in. Tristan focused his attention on the remaining time of his class. Hopefully, he wouldn't fall into the troubled sleep he'd been having of late.

(Companion's Field, several hours and a few chastised students later)

Two Companions stood at the far end of the field quietly distancing themselves from the herd. One was, muscled, large, and under the correct circumstances, very deadly. The other, just as large, but build with a cleaner line. They looked like images from a sculptor's workshop, one the unfinished product and the other a well sanded masterpiece. That is, if sculpture could engage in a heated argument.

: Kantor, I'm going to ask you one more time. Why was Tristan allowed to continue in this work? For that matter why was I?

: Lyra, one would think that you allowed your Chosen to make such a large miscalculation in order to remove him from this work.

Kantor's mind voice held no accusation, only a ready knowingness that invariable irritated the slightly younger mare.

: Lyra, I above all others, know of your dislike of this sort of work. But you must face facts. You and Tristan have a skill at this that if trained properly could do far more good than harm. And I trust that whatever allowed you to go along with Tristan's rash plan has been resolved.

Lyra shocked him by mentioning one of the subjects few Companions brought up, even amongst themselves. : Kantor, until the gods decide to take away the last memory I had of my past life, it will never be resolved. Until I can forget watching my Chosen bleed to death as my own time was drawing near it will never be. Why it is I can remember that moment as if it was in this lifetime and yet don't even know her or my name from that time I cannot tell you.

: Little sister, let it go. Your chosen is safely in the Collegium. He is alive and he has a duty and a part in this life that you should not deny him.

:Perhaps, but remember brother there are reasons we recall our past lives.

: And there are reasons that we live new ones. Do not let the past cloud your present. Now, what were you attempting to tell me before we got into one of our more famous fights? Honestly, we should have outgrown that particular trait before we left to Choose.

: Tristan's having nightmares.

Her statement implied that it was more than the after effects of an empath seeing a child slaver's trading ring. But the statement wasn't what alerted Kantor to the seriousness of the situation. Lyra's normal vibrant and robust mind voice had become small and confused.

: Has he told you why?

: No, but they started after we met the young steel throwing woman. I'm worried as to how this all will work out. I have a feeling that the end of this child slavery ring is going to bring with it more than the surprise of the leader's identity. I wanted to know why Alberich thinks that Tristan has a vital part in all of this. And I wanted to know if he foresaw anything in relation to the girl.

: You're not the only one who's Chosen keeps secrets.

: Sometimes it seems that we are more often the guided than the guides we are supposed to be.

Kantor's sent a sardonic wave of amusement through to Lyra. In the warmth of the sunshine Lyra rested her head against Kantor much like she had done as a foal. When the world had seemed simpler and she had not yet the memories of too many lifetimes weighing on her spirit.


End file.
